Here In Your Arms
by xButterBitchx
Summary: Iceland has always had feelings for Norway. When Norway gets drunk one night, having Iceland to take care of him, will a relationship as more than just brothers spark between them? NorIce. Inspiration Song: Here In Your Arms by Hellogoodbye


~Here In Your Arms~

Iceland certainly hadn't expected Norway to drink.

Furthermore, he hadn't expected Norway to show up at his house, dead drunk. It was usually Denmark who ended up intoxicated.

So here he was on a Saturday night, his older brother having stumbled over to his house.

"Iiiceelaaand~" Norway called out, his face pink from all the akevitt* he drank. Then he proceeded to fall to the floor.

Sighing, Iceland walked over and helped his brother up, laying him down on the living room couch. "God, Norge*, you've never been this drunk before..." he scolded. Just as he was about to turn and find a blanket for Norway, a warm hand grabbed his sleeve. Iceland turned back around.

Norway looked up at him with what was possibly the cutest expression ever. "Stay..." he murmured quietly. Iceland blushed profusely.

"W-well, I suppose I should watch you for a bit…" he responded, trying not to let his embarrassment show.

"Yay~" Norway trilled, yanking down on Iceland's arm. Even when drunk, he was still pretty strong. Iceland stumbled and got pulled on top of Norway, his blush becoming obvious at this awkward position. Norway didn't seem to have any complaints, wrapping his arms around his little brother and clinging to him. With another sigh, Iceland rolled them over onto their sides so it was more comfortable. After all, the couch was still a bit small.

Norway pressed his face into Iceland's chest. _So cute, _Iceland thought to himself. Allowing himself a small smile, he stroked Norway's pale blonde hair gently. At this, Norway looked up. "It's been a while since you smiled, Icey," he remarked. Iceland bit his lip. _How is my big brother so cute?_ "Oh..h-has it?" he responded. Norway nodded and poked Iceland's cheek. "Hehe, you're blushing so much~" Of course, this didn't help to make the Icelandic boy any less flustered. "St-stop that," he mumbled. Norway, being the stubborn person he is, did not stop.

"Hey, Ice…can I ask something?" the Norwegian inquired shyly. Iceland looked at him. "Ah, sure?" Norway seemed to hesitate, then asked the question. "Do you love me?"

Iceland's heart skipped a beat. "I…" He wasn't sure how to respond. What if Norway only loved him as a brother, and nothing more? Then again…maybe he should just confess. There was nothing to lose.

_Here goes nothing,_ Iceland thought with a gulp. "J-ja, Norge, I do…" He averted his eyes from Norway's face, ready to face rejection.

But what happened next made him happier than anything.

Norway gave him a full smile; it went beautifully with his overall expression, especially the pink-dusted cheeks. "Jeg elsker deg også, Island*," he replied. "As more than just a brother."

With a sudden rush of love, Iceland leaned forward and kissed Norway full on the lips. He had wanted to do this for so long. Norway blinked in surprise, putting his fingers to his lips with a tiny smile.

"You're cute when you're drunk, Norge…" Iceland admitted. Norway just gave a little laugh. "Maybe I should drink more~" "Don't turn into Denmark." Iceland deadpanned in response.

Norway just sighed contentedly. "You've never been this affectionate before, lillebrør*," Iceland stroked his brother's back with one hand. "Well, I have to take care of you as of now, don't I?" Norway just huffed. "The akevitt was too good to pass up," he replied indignantly. "Also, I'm hungry."

Iceland blinked. What could he offer to Norway without upsetting his stomach? Then he got an idea. "Oh, let me go get a snack, then," he said. He untangled himself from Norway and headed towards the kitchen, praying Norway wouldn't fall asleep while he was gone. Opening a cupboard, he pulled out a box of chocolate Pocky. Lately he'd been craving the sweet snack, so he stopped by a shop earlier to buy some.

Returning to the living room, he was relieved that Norway was still awake. At Iceland's return, Norway sat up on the couch. The Icelandic sat down next to his brother and pulled out a single Pocky stick, putting one end into his mouth. Then, he turned and leaned towards Norway, offering up the other end. Realizing what Iceland wanted, Norway took hold of the other end, taking a bite with no hesitation. Remembering what it felt like to kiss Norway, Iceland quickly took another bite. With a playful look in his blue eyes, Norway bit off quite a large portion, reaching the center. A blush spread over Iceland's cheek again, noticing how close he was to Norway's lips. Wanting to taste his brother again, he ate the rest of the Pocky and claimed Norway's mouth again. After losing themselves in the kiss for a few seconds, Norway broke away, a thin strand of saliva still connecting their tongues. He panted, catching his breath. "You taste like licorice and chocolate…" he said. _God, Norge looks so sexy right now…Wait, I shouldn't be having these thoughts about my brother...But, he did confess to feeling the same…_Iceland shook his head, clearing his mind of all the chaos. He wanted his brother, plain and simple. His reverie was broken as Norway pulled Iceland down for another passionate kiss. Iceland stroked a strand of his brother's hair and began kissing Norway's pale neck. Norway let out a small moan that sounded incredibly cute to his younger brother. He tangled his fingers into Iceland's silvery hair, enjoying it as his partner left lovebites on his neck. "K-keep going~" he murmured.

At this point, Iceland noticed that Norway's cross pin was askew. He stretched out a hand to unclip it, accidentally brushing Norway's floating curl in the process. Norway's eyes widened, and yet another moan slipped out. "A-ahn..." Iceland looked down at Norway shivering in pleasure beneath him. "So that's what your curl does?" he asked curiously. With a smirk, he took the curled piece of hair between his fingers and rubbed it slowly. He quite enjoyed watching Norway's face, the arousal on it as clear as daylight. "I-Ice...vær så snill*…" The Norwegian stared up at his brother with a pleading expression. Iceland nodded, understanding what Norway was asking for.

He gently removed Norway's shirt, as Norway reached up to remove and undo Iceland's jacket and bow. _I can't believe we're actually about to do this...I really hope Norge doesn't end up forgetting this. _Once their clothes were off, Norway's eyes lit up as if he had an idea. "Hey…will you call me 'Onii-chan*' while we do it~?" he teased. Iceland blushed. He wanted to say no, but…. he sighed. "Alright, fine; but just this once."

Iceland leaned down and left a trail of kisses down Norway's chest, eliciting moans from the blonde the whole time. "I love your body, Onii-chan..." he whispered seductively. It definitely had an effect on the Norwegian. He arched his back slightly as Iceland's hand trailed further down. Iceland could see the disappointment on his brother's face as he skipped a certain area and instead stroked the inside of one of Norway's thighs. Nevertheless, it only aroused Norway even more. "St-stop teasing, you!" he whimpered, fidgeting. Smirking, Iceland lowered his lips to Norway's ear and whispered, "You're so impatient, Onii-chan~" Norway shivered, feeling Iceland's breath on his ear. It was so dangerously close to his curl, too. Iceland nipped the ear softly. "Hearing that name really turns you on, doesn't it, Onii-chan?"

Norway just wrapped his long legs around Iceland's hips in response, grinding against him a bit as well. Iceland couldn't take it anymore. With a flushed face, he stuck two fingers into Norway's mouth. Reacting quickly, Norway sucked on them, still trying to catch his breath from the heated atmosphere. Once it was enough, Iceland pulled them out of his brother's warm cavern and hovered them near the bottoms of Norway's thighs. "Can I?" he asked. Norway nodded breathlessly, spreading his legs more to help Iceland. The Icelandic proceeded to push the two fingers into the Norwegian's entrance, making scissoring motions. Norway bit his lip and tried to hold back his moans. "O-only you can…do these kind of e-embarrassing things…to me, Iceyyy…" he tried to say, panting in between words. Iceland smiled, a spark of happiness flaring inside his chest at this. _I'm the only one who will get to see my beloved Norge like this._

Not wanting to wait any longer, Iceland withdrew his fingers and positioned himself. Glancing at Norway's lustful face, he pushed in. Norway let out a loud cry, latching onto Iceland's shoulders, as if for dear life. Iceland thrusted in repeatedly, loving the feeling of being taken in by his brother. Norway stretched up and brought Iceland into another kiss, moaning into his mouth. Iceland returned the kiss with more force, rubbing his brother's back while he pushed in and out. "I'm not hurting you, am I, Onii-chan?" he asked, pulling away for a second. "N-Nei, it feels good…" Norway responded, his face even redder than it was previously. Said Norwegian bucked his hips up at the same time that Iceland's came down; the two brothers' bodies were moving to the same rhythm.

It all just felt so amazing. Iceland didn't think he'd be able to last much longer. "N-Nor…I'm gonna cum…" Norway pressed himself closer to his brother, as close as space would allow. "Det er greit, gå videre*," Norway managed to say. Iceland cried out as he released inside Norway. "Nnh…. Iceland, _Iceland!_" the blonde Norwegian groaned loudly, screaming out the name of the one topping him. Seconds later, Norway ended up the same, melting into his partner like butter. The Icelandic boy collapsed, panting, on the Norwegian below him.

Norway sighed with happiness, burying his face into Iceland's warm chest, which was still heaving from the earlier events. "Jeg elsker deg, bror*…" he murmured. Iceland just ran his fingers up and down the small of his brother's back. "I suppose you drinking wasn't such a bad thing after all." The Norwegian smiled and looked at his brother. "Can I use you as a pillow?" With a still-flushed face, Iceland nodded and took Norway into his arms. Norway nuzzled his little brother's cheek with a small yawn. Iceland just continued cuddling the Norwegian till they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

~~ Page Break ~~

The next morning, Iceland woke up with Norway still snuggled into his chest; Norway was still fast asleep. _Brother Nor looks so pretty sleeping…. _Iceland thought. He briefly considered getting up to prepare breakfast for the two of them, but he wanted to spend a little more time with Norway like this. After all, what if his brother forgot about last night's occurrences? He didn't really have a plan for what to do, when suddenly he felt Norway move against him. The ultramarine blue eyes slowly blinked open, clearing the sleep from them. Iceland stayed still, holding his breath. How would Norway react?

Norway lifted his face and stared at Iceland for a moment. Then, he seemed to remember. A tiny smile flitted across his face. "So…does this make us lovers, Icey?" Iceland blushed. "I suppose it does," he replied after a second of thought. The content expression on Norway's face turned into a grimace. "Ugh…I forgot about the resulting hangover…" Iceland looked worried. "Do you need anything, Nor?" Said Norwegian just rubbed his forehead in pain. "I'll be fine, Ice." Flinging an arm across his stomach, Norway licked his lip. "Wait…is that chocolate I taste?" he asked, his gaze boring into Iceland's. Iceland opened his mouth, trying to think of a good excuse; however, he could tell that Norway knew exactly why his mouth tasted of chocolate, and just wanted to tease Iceland like always. So, Iceland flashed his brother a smirk. "Ja, and I bet you like the taste too."

Looking down, he realized that he and Norway were still unclothed. Norway seemed to realize this too, but if he was embarrassed, it didn't show on his face. The Icelandic was about to get up, but his brother rolled over onto his stomach, laying across Iceland's lap. Shaking his head, Iceland petted Norway's tousled hair. "You don't look so good, you know," he stated matter-of-factly. Norway buried his face into one of the nearby pillows. "H'dache," he muttered, sounding vaguely like a certain Swede. Then he rolled over again, loosely hooking his arms around Iceland's waist. "Would you take a shower with me, lillebrør?" he inquired. His heart speeding up, Iceland gave a tiny nod.

Norway got up-or at least, attempted to. The minute he stood straight, he stumbled and almost fell down. Iceland had to reach up and grab his brother's waist to catch him. "Brother, are you really alright?"

With a quick nod, Norway managed to shakily get to his feet. "Just some pain in the lower back," he responded, fixing his eyes on Iceland's. Iceland merely looked away with embarrassment, knowing that he was the one responsible. He clung to Norway's arm as they walked to the bathroom, partly to support his brother, and partly just because he wanted them to be as close as they could. Once they reached the bathroom, Norway turned on the shower water. As he leaned against the wall waiting for it to warm, he pulled Iceland in for a quick kiss. Iceland found himself pressing up against his older brother as the air began to grow steamy. A wave of disappointment washed over Iceland as Norway gently pushed him away. "Save that for later," he explained, a suggestive tone in his voice. Iceland gulped and nodded. "Want me to help you wash up?" Not trusting his voice, Iceland simply nodded a second time.

Iceland sat down, Norway kneeling behind him. He closed his eyes as his big brother expertly applied lathery shampoo into his hair. Taking showers with Norway always felt so relaxing…

In no time, Norway had washed the shampoo out and also applied conditioner. That didn't take too long to clean out, either. "Here, stand up, Ice," he said, grabbing the body soap and cloth. Iceland complied, hanging onto his brother's arm. Norway loosely cuddled Iceland from behind, running the soap-drenched cloth over the silver-haired boy's back. Smirking, Norway then shifted the cloth over to Iceland's front. He brushed it over his brother's chest, causing Iceland's face to heat up. "Norge…I-I can wash there by myself!" he protested, attempting to cover up how badly he wanted to be touched again. "Nonsense; you took care of me, now I get to do the same," Norway murmured, not taking no for an answer. With the cloth wrapped around his hand, the Norwegian snaked his hand down to Iceland's nether regions, gently caressing them. Iceland jerked his head upward at these movements, the surprise showing on his face. "H-hvað*-" he tried to ask, his voice growing shaky with moans as Norway sped up his movements. Then, Norway spun Iceland around to face him, their eye levels even. After all, Iceland was only a smidgeon shorter than his older brother.

The Norwegian brought his lips close to Iceland's as if to kiss him, but stopped just an inch away. "I want to make you feel good, too, Ice," he murmured quietly, pushing Iceland against one wall of the bathroom. With that, Norway sank to his knees and began licking Iceland's tip-yet another unexpected event for Iceland. _I wonder when Brother Nor_ _became this dirty…but then again, when did _I _become the same way, too?_ He pondered, twitching with pleasure from Norway's tongue. _Norway is so good with his tongue._ It ran up and down, never missing a single spot. Iceland felt close to the climax.

He decided not to question this new turn in their relationship. After all, love was love. Norway was the one he adored, even if they were related by blood.

As Norway took more of Iceland into his mouth, sucking hard, Iceland tangled his fingers into his brother's hair. "More…more…" he moaned. He'd never be able to get enough of Norway. Without ceasing the oral pleasuring, Norway glanced up at Iceland with such an appealing expression that Iceland couldn't hold it in any longer. A euphoric cry escaped his lips as he came into Norway's mouth. "Afsakið*," the Icelandic muttered in apology. Norway just swallowed everything and wiped his mouth. "No need to apologize, bror kjære*," he responded. He smirked and put a hand to his mouth, licking his fingers. "You taste quite good."

Iceland let out a weak laugh, trying to regain his breath from the ecstasy he had felt. "I guess the purpose of that shower was kind of ruined," he said. Norway hugged him tightly. "Don't worry. After all, I think we both got what we wanted." Iceland buried his face into his older brother's inviting chest, hiding his flushed cheeks. _Ironic that Norge is able to read others well._

"Hey, Ice?"

"…Yes?"

"I'm spending the night."

~~ Page Break ~~

Sometime later, as Norway and Iceland were climbing into bed for the night, Iceland brought forth a question. "What will the others think of our relationship?" he asked worriedly, sitting up in his bed and clutching a pillow to his chest.

Norway, lying on his back, just turned his head to look at his brother. "It doesn't matter. Jeg elsker deg, og du elsker meg*. Simple as that."

Iceland smiled. His older brother was right, as always. He laid down and cuddled close to the blonde Norwegian. In response, Norway slid his arms around the Icelandic, making him feel warm and welcome. Even if Iceland did act aloof towards his older brother sometimes, deep inside he truly cared for him. He always had. Last night had proved that, hadn't it?

And thus, the two drifted off to sleep in each other's arms, where they belonged.

*Akevitt: (Norwegian) A traditional spirit produced in Scandinavia since the 15 century; gets its distinctive flavor from spices and herbs, the main spice being either caraway or dill. By volume, it is 40% alcohol.

*Norge: (Norwegian) Norway

*Jeg elsker deg også: (Norwegian) I love you too

*Lillebrør: (Norwegian) Little brother

*Vær så snill: (Norwegian) Please

*Onii-chan: (Japanese) Big brother

*Det er greit, gå videre: (Norwegian) It's fine, go ahead

*Bror: (Norwegian) Brother

*Hvað: (Icelandic) What

*Afsakið: (Icelandic) Sorry

*Bror kjære: (Norwegian) Brother dear

*Jeg elsker deg, og du elsker meg: (Norwegian) I love you, and you love me


End file.
